As if it weren't enough
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: A little drama at first and eventually MiguelKai.  While on a vacation Kai reveals his crush on Miguel to Tyson and the blunette takes it upon himself to get the two together. Meanwhile, Kai is becoming convinced that Tyson is the worst matchmaker ever.


Document Opened: 10/04/2010, 03:13pm.

Authors Note:  
Got a few extra ideas for this and finally have enough plot to make it a story. Which makes me happy because the idea amuses me greatly.

Plus, I have yet to read any fics where Tyson is a match-maker for Kai. It's always someone else such as Rei and Max or one or all of the Blitzkrieg boys.

Besides, I've been meaning to try my hand at MiguelKai anyway. I blame reading to many of Elemental Gypsy's fics. Go read her work, especially if you're fond of the MiguelKai pairing.=3.

Disclaimer: I own the fic. Aoki Takao owns Beyblade. This morning I saw a commercial for the new one and there was a kid on there that looked just like a tiny Brooklyn. Even the main character looks like the end result of a love child between Johnny and Kai. That's even going in my video in progress- If they mated: m-preg . None of that in the fic though.

10/07/2010.  
11:56pm: This is the last new story that will be posted for a bit(Save for LJ challenges) so I can finish some updates on pre-existing fics. NONE ARE DEAD. I cannot make that clear enough...then again maybe actually updating them would help. 11:58pm.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tyson opened the door that lead to the roof after letting out a tired sigh. '_He'd better be here._' he thought with a mix of annoyance and concern.  
The last time he had seen his friend, the dual blunette had seemed saddened by something. Of course he tried to hide it but he caught a glimpse of emotion through the younger blader's eyes as he walked off.

The blunette left him be for the time but after finding out no one had seen him since that afternoon, he decided to hunt out the other personally.  
And of course he'd searched _everywhere_ and finally got the idea to check the roof after remembering the little fact that the other blader liked high and secluded places. With everything to do elsewhere, no one else would really want to go there. After over two hours of searching, he really wished he'd remembered this earlier, especially since he looked to the right to find Kai laying on the ground and staring up at the starry sky.

"Finally! There you are." He spoke while walking over to the other teen, clearly out of breath but relieved he found him at last.

Kai let out a 'hm' while turning his head to the left to see Tyson come and sit Indian style beside him. Restraining the annoyance he felt that the blunette had just come and casually disturbed his personal space. Despite his efforts to try and be more _sociable_ with some of the others, tonight was just not a good night for him. '_Best get it over with_' He thought figuring he wouldn't still be there by tomorrow afternoon anyway. "I take it you were looking for me?"

Tyson let out a hefty sigh while crossing his arms behind his head and plopped backward onto the concrete and stretched his legs out. "Yeah. I mean no one saw you since this afternoon and even then you were all bummed." He paused for a moment to look over at Kai who had resumed looking up at the night sky, appearing as though he had the weight of the world on his mind and maybe there was answer hidden away in the stars. "So, what's up?"

'_Nothing you could solve_.' He thought bitterly. It was a problem that no one could help him with and it was for the best if he left as not to cause himself anymore grief or bring anyone else down. Everyone was there to relax and have fun, he wasn't about to mess that up for anyone else. "I'm leaving in the morning."

That little tidbit had made his eyes widen in disbelief while he shot up from his spot laying on the concrete. "What? No way!" He spoke while looking at the dual blunette. "Why?" Different reasons why he would want or have to go ran through his mind but there was one idea..."Did one of the others say something? Because you know he we feel, right?" It was no secret that even after his battle against Brooklyn, quite a few of the other bladers, mainly from the All-Starz and White Tiger-X, still disliked him. But they had made it clear that they accepted that; knowing that when the dual haired blader was ready, he'd tell them why he had gone and joined Bega.

"It's not that." He replied quietly. His mind now a little jumbled as he scrambled for a believable reason for his leaving. He _should_ have been detailing a story to tell them for leaving but _no_, he just had to be brooding and thinking of the Spanish blader. He had found out not long ago that he particularly liked Miguel's vibrant blue eyes. Personally, he thought they sparkled like an ocean at sunset. There was a passion in those eyes and if the eyes were windows to ones soul..then he wondered if that applied to Miguel as well?

He doubted Kai was aware of it but in the lapse of silence that had passed, being as close as he was, he had caught the light red that came onto the dual blunette's face. At least he had something to go on now. "So, who is it?" He questioned with a sly smirk.

Kai raised an eyebrow at the world champion while wondering how on Earth he could lie his way out of this. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, I know you like someone. I can tell." He all but sing-songed his response. Which may not have been the best idea on his part but if he was right, he was _certain_ he was, maybe he could help the dual haired teen out.

A heavy weight settled in his heart, wondering if maybe he should get this over with. On the other hand maybe he could hide the truth forever. Did he want to hide this forever? Worrying how they would react if they found out. He hated to admit it but he was scared of letting them know. Positive he would either be shunned or just rejected. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if Miguel himself found out. But if he went ahead and got the blow over with tonight then he could leave and not look back. Swallowing the dry lump that had formed in the back of his throat, he spoke...

Tyson blinked a couple of times in surprise hearing the name that was almost inaudibly uttered. But he still managed to catch it. '_No wonder he hesitated_.' He thought but wasn't surprised. He would have been more surprised if it _had been_ a girl's name. He was about to reply when an idea popped in his mind. "Is he the reason you were going to leave?" He asked while resuming his laying down position beside his friend. Enjoying the warm breeze that started filtering through.

"Yes." He admitted in a low voice. Still unsure if Tyson was waiting to make fun of him or not.

"Did _he_ say something to you then?" The blunette replied with a small amount of concern. However hearing the 'No' that came from the teen and seeing the way he looked off to the side instead continuing to look up or at him, it all clicked. He couldn't help it but he laughed at the realization. "It's because he _hasn't_ said anything, is it?"

Kai was grateful it was night-time. Not even he could stop the red from spreading across his face. Abruptly he got up from where he had been since that after-noon and faced the direction of the door that led down into the hallway. "That's it. I'm leaving." He spoke determinedly with his face set into indifference but still feeling hurt.

He practically jumped up from his spot on the ground and rushed to grab the younger teen's wrist before any made it any farther. "Jeez, I'm sorry." He muttered but was loud enough for Kai to hear. However the dual haired teen hadn't said anything. But during the few moments of strange silence that had passed, Tyson had gotten what he at least considered to be a great idea. "I've got it!" He exclaimed letting go of Kai's wrist who turned around to face Tyson with a slightly puzzled look.

Before Kai could ask, Tyson beat him to it. "I'm going to get you two together!" He declared triumphantly. A victorious smile plastered to his face before he had even begun.

However, Kai was not nearly as confident as Tyson was on the matter. But still insanely relieved that he hadn't shunned him like in the scenarios he had imagined. "I don't even know if he is, um gay." He muttered the last part while looking down, almost ashamed.

His grin faltered for a moment. It pained him to see the other teen like this but there wasn't much he _could_ say. However, he could at least try. "We'll start figuring it out tomorrow."

"But I...don't want anyone else to know. At least not yet."

"Fine. Just don't pull another disappearing act again, alright?" He replied while opening the door that led down into the hallway.

"Alright." He answered while following the blunette down the stairs. Having a distinct feeling that life would have been easier if he had just been asexual.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Autors Note:  
Asexual: Someone who has no romantic interest in either gender.

It'll be humor, mainly perverted humor, from here on out.  
I'm using the ages from the manga so Kai is ten months younger then Tyson in my fics. Making him the youngest Bladebreaker but still older then Kenny. They aged Kai and Kenny in the anime by a year. Also applies for their appearance. Manga Kai keeps his crimson eyes and dual blue hair. Seriously, why give Tala and Kai the same eye color(violet/purple) in the anime? Doesn't make sense.

Done: 10/07/2010, 08:36pm.


End file.
